The Unofficial Guide to The Walking Dead
by LuluizEmo
Summary: Have you ever doubted your story? Please do, because it will help with the views c: Just read, and take my advice. I'm trying to help you, if you haven't noticed. :D


So, you decided to make a story about The Walking Dead, eh? Well, I must say, I'm flattered you came to me. Really, I am. So let's get started, shall we?

* * *

Quick Intro

I got this idea from two people that had written guides for The Hunger Games. And they were straight-up right. Now, I've read many TERRIBLE stories that absolutely SUCK, and are a WASTE of my (not so) PRECIOUS time. But I read them any way. However, I've also read FABULOUS stories, that are worth every second of my life. I have fabulously gone through every fabulous page on the fabulous category that is The Walking Dead. And here are some examples.

Good Story:

Title: Missing by ShannonTheAwesomeOne

Summary: For the following 274 days, Sophia was with Roxanne. They grew to depend on each other; Sophia needed Roxanne's wisdom and comfort while Roxanne needed Sophia to pull her out of her emotional shell. They bonded. They became a mother and daughter. That isn't going to change anytime soon. Eventual Daryl / OC

Everyone likes a good DarylxOC story. Everyone. Fucking everyone. Unless it's Caryl. I don't even bother reading those because IMO, Carol's a bitch who killed Karen. Anyway, back to the story. She starts with a quote from Jessica Lange about motherhood. A beautiful one, I must say, as well. When this happens:

I sat down with my best friend Alivia at the lunch table.

And I'm just like WHO THE FUCK IS ALIVIA. Shannon explains who they are. Seriously. A fucking 10 line paragraph about who they are, what they did, what they look like...It's a wonderful story, check it out.

Bad Example: (Quick Note: Future Miss. Riggs, your story The Walking Dead: AJ's Story has a good plot, but check your spelling, punctuation, phrasing, and frankly...title. Quicker Note: For all those assholes that immediately judged her story, read yourself BITCHES :D I 3 it, and I'm gonna now go read the whole thing, until it's time to eat dinner. In 10 hours :D)

Title: damiens story OR the walking dead

No one's gonna fucking read a story without the fucking awesomest title in the world.

Summary: damien is 14

Okay, so a 14 year old boy, go on.

with long blonde hair. shes nice and funny

HOLD THE FUCKING MOBILE PHONE. A girl?! Wow..okay...

and karls true love.

C. Carl. Not K. Dipshit.

karl/oc

Best summary ever..._dipshit_.

Story:

damiens dad raised the belt, and hit her back.

Don't make the person from an abusive home. Unless it's a Daryl Clone. Do whatever the fuck you want.

she squealed.

"ouch. dad stop. it hurts. stop."

"shut up. bitch. this will teach you not to disobey me. bitch." he said

SHUT UP BITCH. THIS'LL TEACH YOU THAT THE GRAMMAR NAZIS ARE COMING AFTER YO ASS!

_flashforward_

damien ran through the forest, coming to the atlanta camp. a man came towards her.

what are you doing here. he said.

i just need a place to stay. i will not hurt your people. please.

okay. make yourself at home. damien smiled and walked over to her friend karl.

hello karl. i am damien. i am new.

hello damien. _wow. damien is really pretty. omg. shes so pretty. omg._

NEED I SAY MORE?! Next category:

* * *

NAMES :D

Names are easy. Just go to a fucking random renamer...HERE: /random

This site gives you where you want the name from, and basically the language it's in, and-And-ANd-AND...variants of the name. Just check it out for christ's sake.

* * *

BACKGROUND :D

OMG. Here, there are like SO MANY things to choose from. I read this story called Lonely Spirits, and this girl named Katie Winters was from Chicago (an hour away from my house, *woohoo*) and she traveled to Georgia because of family. And, tbh, it was a great story. But, we'll reference that story LATER. So, you have the extremely OBVI background of ERMAHGERD SHE WAS BEAT AS A CHILD ERMAHFREAKINGGERD. GENIUS OF THE DECADE 2014 ERMAHGERD. That...or the EXTREME OBVI background of IDGAF SCREW THIS I'M DONE. Nevermind...let's just make a list...

1. Daryl's BG  
2. Overrun Camp  
3. Army  
4. No BG (Remains untold)  
5. Supernatural/Immune

Use NONE of those. #4 is fine, but anything else...I'mma cut you. Good examples...well, figure 'em out yoself, dumbass.

* * *

PLOT :D

Goin' wit da whole series, one or two seasons, I dunno. That's the NUMBER ONE MOSTEST OBVIOUSTEST PLOTEST EVEREST (MOUNT :D) Spice it up a bit, though. If you're starting at the beginning, don't use fuckin' everything from the damn script. Use little parts, such as the laundry scene. But, maybe change Andrea with your OC, and Shane with who you're OC's 'mate' is. Like I said with backgrounds, don't. Make. It. Obvious.

i.e. Oneshot or...twoshot: Governor's POV for attacking the prison. His FEELZ! :D

Writing all the times the Governor attacked the prison straight from the script of the show. D:

Catch my drift? Originality is key. Like...duh. NEXT CATEGORY!

* * *

TITLES :D

I said this before, but we'll go over it again. c:

No Capitals, Just plain _'s story or The Walking Dead (Bad) DON'T DO IT.

* * *

Quick Outro

Hope you found this helpful. Peace. c:


End file.
